


Call Me Princess

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was a prince who wanted to be treated like an princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Princess

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited 
> 
> ALSO please please leave feedback in the comments i love to know what im doing wrong or right i promise my feelings wont be hurt!
> 
> wattpad-playingmuke, (het) playingmike

“Calum, we know you aren't happy about this but you really do need to find a wife.” Mrs.Hood tells her son. Calum rolls his eyes messing with the end of his skirt. Sometimes being a prince sucked ass. He had to get married at the dumb age of 18. 

“l-o-l mom, we went over this. I. am. gay. I mean look at me!” Calum says gesturing to his crop top and skirt. His whole persona screamed gay. Everyone knows the prince is gay, it's in many tabloids considering he has his fair share of one night stands. 

Mrs.Hood sighs. “Calum, I know, you know, everyone knows. But it is not necessarily about you, it's about expanding the kingdom.” Calum's family ruled a small kingdom called North Hood, it was like a small town everyone knew each other. And that's the problem they're an easy target for enemies. So Calum will have to marry someone from a powerful kingdom if he doesn't want his home destroyed. 

“That's not fair mommy.” Calum pouts crossing his hands over his chest. “Why don't you marry someone instead of me, while you're still in power.” Calum asks, it makes sense considering his dad died when he was very young. Calum's mom took over and now it's Calum's turn to, but all he wants to do is party and have sex. Something not appreciated when you're a leader of a kingdom.

Mrs.Hood shakes her head. “There isn't a enough time Calum, you'll just have to take one for the team.” Mrs.Hood getting up from the spot. “You can get though his I know you can.” She says patting his back and walking out of the room. 

Calum huffs and decides he is going to clubbing one last time before he is tied down. He walks to his room and picks out his sluttiest outfit, he is definitely gonna get laid tonight. He wears some blacks pumps with a tight black dress that is thigh length. Let's not forget the black lacy panties. He puts on some eyeliner and red lipstick grabs a purse and walks out his door. 

He walks down the long hallway that leads to the exit. He acts like he is a model walking the cat walk strutting down and then pausing and posing before strutting again. He stops to pose, putting a hand on his hip and attempts to turn around but trips over his own legs and send himself on the floor face first.

He groans pushing himself back up but then hears clapping. He blushes putting his head down in embarrassment.

“Great show your highness.” He hears a voice say behind him. Calum takes his time to get up and brush the dirt off his dress. He turns around seeing Mr. Clifford, his mom's assistant. He was truly a sight with his dark hair and green eyes, he could take Calum any day of the week.

Calum nods sightly walking past Mr. Clifford only for him to stop Calum. “Where you going so dressed up princess.” He asks. Calum turns around. “None of your concern, Sir.” He says turning around back around he takes a few more steps before Mr. Clifford stops him again. “Sir, I like it, very sexy.” He smirks making Calum blush.

“Come here princess, I get off soon just have to give these papers to your mom, then we can go back to my place.” He says gesturing to the papers he's holding. Calum nods following Mr. Clifford to his mom's office. The walk there is silent and all Calum can think about is what they're about to do.

He has dreamed up having Mr. Clifford fuck him since he was a teenager. (he still is a teen anger but you get his gist.) He always looks so sexy in his tailored suits. Plus Calum may or may not have a thing for older men. Mr. Clifford is twenty-seven which just made it all so much hotter, and maybe it was a big 'fuck you' to his mom. 

Mr. Clifford walks out of Mrs. Hood's office clapping his hands together. “Ready?”He asks and Calum nods following behind Mr. Clifford. They reach Mr. Clifford's car in which he opens the door for Calum who giggles and thanks him. 

“Can we make a quick stop at mcdonalds? I'm so hungry.” Mr. Clifford groans out tapping his steering wheel. Calum giggles nodding. “We can go anywhere you want.”

Most of the ride was Mr. Clifford making Calum laugh, by making funny faces at him. “So, what are you gonna get?” Mr. Clifford asking looking at Calum for a millisecond. He really did think the boy was beautiful. 

“I don't know, probably just caviar or something.” Calum shrugs.

Mr. Clifford chuckles. “You realize we're going to mcdonalds right?”

“Yeah, so?” Calum asks he didn't understand the problem. 

“It's fast food, like burgers and stuff, I'll just get you some nuggets, you'll like them.” Mr. Clifford tells Calum. Calum nods, he doesn't really know what that is but he trust Mr. Clifford, plus he isn't that hungry anyway.

“Thanks, sir.” Calum says but Mr.Clifford just chuckles. 

“You can call me Michael, Calum.” Michael looks straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the road. Calum blushes embarrassed slightly. 

-

“Omg Michael this is the best thing I have ever tasted!” Calum moans biting into another chicken nugget. 

Michael laughs, very amused with the younger boy's obliviousness to what most people would consider normal food. However Calum wasn't just anyone, he was the prince, and Michael might just have to keep reminding himself that.

“Try it with this, it makes it taste so much better.” Michael tells Calum, who honestly thinks it an't get much better. He has never had anything so unhealthy and he is loving very minute of it. Michael hands Calum an barbecue packet.

Calum looks at it wearily before ripping it open. He looks up at Michael who urges him to go on. Calum dunks his chicken nugget in the sauce and his eyes widen when he chew on it. “You're right this is really good. But I can think of something that is better.” Calum says seductively climbing onto Michael's lap

Michael's eyes widen and he chokes on his big mac. Calum freezes for a second checking if Michael is okay.

“I'm fine i'm fine.” Michael says and Calum just smirks. “Where were we.” Calum leans in but Michael dodges it. Calum frowns but tried again but Michael just moves his head. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Calum asks pouting with his brows furrowed, he looks so adorable Michael wants to coo. 

“No princess, but I think we can have more fun watching netflix and eating shit.” Calum would usually be disappointed that he basically just got rejected, but he was still heart eyes over the fact Michael called him princess. 

Calum raises an eyebrow. “Did you just ask me to an netflix and chill, but we actually are just netfllixing and chilling?” 

Michael nods. “Sounds about right.” Michael smiles pushing Calum off him. 

“First one to the living room gets to pick first movie!” Michael shouts running into the living room. Calum pouts, “No fair you got a head start!” Calum chases after him anyway.

“What movie princess?” Michael asks scrolling though netflix. Calum just shrugs flinging himself onto the couch. 

“Criminal Minds?” Calum asks looking up at Michael eyes so wide and pure, he looks like an angel. (Michael is almost positive he is.)

“That's not a movie princess, but since i'm already so whipped, it's acceptable.” Michael says and Calum grins. Michael watches him almost the whole show, all his cute facial expression. Michael finally pulls Calum into his lap and Calum snuggles into him. 

Calum can't think of a better way to spend his night.


End file.
